Shadexia
"Despite their ability to render any attack we throw at them they remain unbroken and their sheilds have never been breached." Taiidan commander after 3000 years of active duty. Shadexia is consider a Universal Anomoly. A single world that has earned the title the Un-invade-able Planet. It wouldn't be a till the after the Crystilla Conflict that actual warring with Shadexian would end, until then they were know to be unconquerable and repeatedly made any attempts to invade their world seem foolish and wasteful. Following the Crystillia Conflict though and the Peace talks with Captain Raith Hector, and later the Taiidan Emperor able to have and Audience with the Shadex, did the UGI finally get to learn more about the Shadexians. History Shadexia was originally a small country in the most northern polar region of their world, was strange though was that the Human Shadexians are actually from Earth. By some weird spacial disturbance during a storm Several Roman colony ships and Roman Galleys were swept into the spacial disturbance and transported to the Shadexian world. Landing on the the most northern part of the world the romans were forced to find shelter and had live inside glaciers to surive. Large amount of Geological activity provided heat but because no other humans existed to conquer to turn into slaves the romans were forced to become no longer soldiers, but surviors. Yet there was one thing that changed what could have been a bitter life to something different. Lumber would appear at the mouth of their caves from time to time, In time the one who cut their lumber, and brought them fresh meat, eventually revealed himself. He was a Massive giant nearly 160ft tall. He had watched them and had felt it was his duty to protect the weak, at first some of the former soldiers were skeptical and suspicious, but by the third generation, their offspring has begun to look to him as a father, a father of a nation. He showed them some of the old greek objects they had brought with them on the journey, and he showed them a toy they had that used steam to produce motion. It needs to be noted the Greater Shadexians are tremendously more intelligent than the more human shadexians, Shruikus, who was the father of their nation, was responsible for designing an engine that took steam and turned it into mechanical energy. Using the Geothermal pits to provide the heat they used the steam engines to power immense forges to create mechanical force to build themselves a city. They choose for themselves a place that was in the center of a large harbor protected by moutains on all sides with a great plain to build a massive city. Using the geothermal heat and they were able to provide the cold ground with heat and thaw it to grow wheat, and barley, which soon under the 6 months of sun became an immense crop yield. This allowed for a massive yield of population growth which spawned massive city growth. When Shruikus grew old and had produce offspring the former romans wanted a king to rule over them, so they named Shruikus their Dex, which meant king, and upon a large island in the harbor, they built a massive fortress and palace, built to accommodate Shruikus and his family. The fortress was designed in Roman tradtion, but the Palace was in itself an entirely new thing. With massive Glass windows and 200ft high ceilings the palace was an immense 2900' high masterpiece. For nearly 3 Dex's Shadexia City was the first city on the planet and other Greater Shadexians were given nobility to govern the great city. But some of the citzens wanted a different life than that in Shadexia city, and pursuaded some of the greater Shadexians to break away and make new cities. The exodus was great and all across the planet new cities were built, In just 12 centuries, the world was populated with over 12,000 industrial cities. With over 12,000 Dex's. To create a new title for the original city and its Dex, the new Title was Shadex, "Sovereign King". Some Dex's competed for that title and in the times ahead these Shadex's became cruel, and selfish, while others became borderline or complete psychopaths. Worldwide this created opportunities, for other Dex's to attempt to take the Title of Shadex and named their City the captital of the planet and made war with other dex's to enforce the title. These never ending civil wars made the citzens of Shadexia battle hardened and a nose to grindstone people. Research, Technology and Commerce flourished in these times, wars continued to become more and more violent, but with the inventions being turned out and the enourmace food storages ever increasing the population soared with each war. When Atomic technology became invented, instead of missles ranged artilery became the deployment and the warhead would fall, and when Nuclear Technology proved ineffecient new technologies that worked with their planet instead of against it made them stronger then ever. By the time the Taiidans had been created by the progentiors, Subspace weapons of immense power were used to destroy entire civilizations that attempted to invade their worlds. With Aliens attacking them the world united under Shadexia city once more, and soon the other Dex's left the Title of Shadex to Whomever was direct Descendant of Shrukius. As a world united and Technology merged, Time travel became possible and several Shadexian Scientists were sent to the future to learn of past events, sent to the end of time for the Omniverse they continued onward. Till eventually they learned every possible technology that could happen and became responsible for the Paradox of their worlds Existence. Making their world Immune to Temporal Changes. Using this to their advantage they gave those in their past advanced technologies better governing systems and new ways to root out corruption, until Shadexia would become Invincible to any threat. They succeeded only to have the Taiidans and the UGI become their longest threat to their world. Creating the Eternal War, between the two which would last nearly 6000 years. At the end it would become known that the Greater Shadexians minus one family would become just regular citizens, and that the last Shadex to rule would becoming and he'd be the greatest to ever live, and longest to ever reign, in his reign the peace both on the world and in the universe would be the longest in their history. Shadex Armais is coming, and he is bringing peace to the is Universe at long last.